Talk:Gwenog Jones
Can we get an image of her from the film? Jayden Matthews 09:36, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but if Warner Bros. officially release it or we can take a screenshot, only from the official DVD from WB. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 09:52, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Gryffindor / Hufflepuff I've removed Gryffinor (possibly) and Hufflepuff (possibly) from her infobox as I could not find a source. Badge There is a Badge on her Quidditch robes. Can you recognise if it is a Harpies badge or perhaps a Hufflepuff badge? That would explain the difference in colour of the robes.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I remember reading here that content from Pottermore and her official site outranks the movies. The page on Canon Policy on Harry Potter Wiki says "everything is canon unless specifically contradicted by a "higher" source." Since the image of Gwenog from her Wizard of the Month card came from Rowling's official site (see here), it outranks the moving photograph of Gwenog from the 6th Harry Potter movie. I changed the image to the one from Rowling's site, but wanted to see if anyone disagreed with me on that. Samanthawrites (talk) 03:02, April 20, 2017 (UTC) I seem to recognise the Hufflepuff symbol o the robe.--Rodolphus (talk) 21:35, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Her nationality. The article has a section where it asks where she was born, the reason I'm setting up this section is because I know that my edit will be removed (even though it's quite accurate). I added that she was born in UK and possibly Wales.. however people seem to think she is from Ireland.. I have no idea why Ireland is added, my last edit was removed by another editor; who claimed that the reason she\he removed my edit was because; "Great Britain includes Wales, Hogwarts serves GB & Ireland" .. this reasoning makes no sense.. yes, she may be serving Great Britain & Ireland in Quidditch.. however, Great Britain & Ireland are not a combined nation/country, they don't act as a collective 'Birthplace'. Why do I think she is from Wales? because, for one; her surname is Jones (a common Welsh surname), two her forename is Gwenog, a name of Welsh origin, three; she is Quidditch player for Holyhead, Holyhead being a Welsh town, located in Anglesey (Wales) We can safely assume she is Welsh, if my reasononing makes no sense, I'd love for a counter-argument. : Your first edit had the article saying she was born in "Great Britain or Wales", which doesn't make sense as Wales is part of Great Britain. You then changed it to "Great Britain, possibly Wales. " From JKR, we know that Hogwarts takes students from Britain and Ireland and we know she was a Hogwarts student and member of the Slug Club, so she was born in Great Britain (England, Scotland, Wales) or Ireland. While she has a Welsh name, she may have been born to a Welsh family living in one of these other countries. Similarly, it is unclear if only people born in a country can play for their Quidditch teams, or if people who moved there can play as well. It is best not to assume anything beyond what facts are given. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 23:38, November 29, 2017 (UTC)